devotedfandomcom-20200214-history
Saren Solaris
Saren's shenanigans and complete history I found Civcraft almost 3 months ago, through a friend who knew I'd love to play on these kinds of servers. Civ was dead af, Shard system or whatever was suuuper confusing, Then someone on mumble at that time said I should come on Devoted. There were more people there, So I got the IP and joined. I brought along some friends from a pvp server that had just recently died due to bad administration and and lack maintenance called Lost Shard *Plenty of video's on me there under the username Kazaren009* My crew consisted of people who used to run under the Solaris name, All 10 of us or something. Saren_Solaris, John_Solaris, Jane_Solaris, Mark_Solaris, Scott_Solaris, and a few more that does not matter at this point, Scott renamed to Tjoffe96, Mark renamed to Ralletuss. We came here with about 6 people, After seeing the possibilities for raiding and just trolling in general with the Citadel plugin, We thought that raiding anything was possible, because everything can be broken. So We did. Base by base we raided, At the time We had no idea WeePee existed. I did not think about the consequences at the time that was about to come back and haunt me. We formed raiding parties and ransacked everyone so we could to gain notoriety. Later on after getting known to be raiding *After a epic prison break and a unlikely heist in Chanada which gave us 6 beacons and shit loads of diamonds / gear and made BigBrainiac quit* The whole story / screenshots with proof can be seen here http://imgur.com/a/HJc9y explaining the whole event in detail. Where My mate Tjoffe had broken us out of being pearled, We basically tried to dig ourselves out, In doing so we found a furnace bunker about 20 blocks away, Accidentally choked braniac to death with a random block placement by me ( Brainiac had logged off in the bunker, But when He got the news some scrubs was trying to raid it He logged back in, Only to be stucked in obsidian that I had just thrown down for fun to mess with My mates, But it ended up locking a guy in full prot in obsidian, We had no weapons, The only guy with it was Tjoffe, He was wearing half diamond and half iron, With unenchanted tools, We just punched Brainiac to death ez ) Later on after gaining some notoriety some people contacted us to aid in our cause, Mostly because they didn't wanna get their hands dirty, The most prominent one came from Persia. Led by Xurksice / Tomo at the time. I had just gotten pearled recently while trying to break into Veria, back then owned by SirCrowley. Tomo asked to have the pearl transported to a Persian vault for me to pay reps, While in reality We were basically setting up for a staged ambush to free the pearl and make it look like Tomo was legit jumped by the Solaris crew. WP searched every square block to find us, They knew our approximate location but not exactly where. One day I had a falling out with John_Solaris after a infighting that occurred. We executed him after He attempted to steal our items. I knew that John would give our location away to WeePee, So I ordered our bunker to be emptied and evacuated. I only had 3 guys on at the time, And WP now knowing where we are, was hot on our tails, We made a new bunker about 1k blocks down the railway and started going back and forth stuffing the newly made emergency bunker with items from the old bunker. WeePee finally arrived at the approximate location that John had given them, John never did give the EXACT coords, He wanted to use that as a bargaining chip to get unpearled, That didn't matter to WP at that point so they started looking around close to the coordinates that John gave them. Later on WeePee Had managed to find our surface level bunker with a lot of reinforced chests ( This is the bunker We originally started off at, We emptied it a few days earlier ). WeePee thought they had found all of our wealth in it, So they started breaking the empty chests looking for the items. ( This pretty much turned into a unintentional decoy ) While me and my crew was right below their noses moving items out, The intensity of the situation was indescribable, The snitches they were tripping was only 200 blocks away from us down the tunnel. We moved the items as fast as we could, While at the last possible chest, WeePee started moving down the tunnel, Me and Ralletuss at the time, Jumped on the minecart and left for the new bunker with the last load of items, Since We had snitched the whole tunnel, We could see them move closer and closer to us, It was so intense. After about 1 k blocks down, We hopped off the minecarts and ran down a hidden passage 50 blocks deep into the walls that we had made for the new bunker and covered it all up with clean stone, We all logged off when Poortea / SirCrowley got as close as 80 blocks. It was a close victory. We logged on a few hours later to make sure they didn't find the newly made bunker. After this point We started working on our new snitch network, To have more accurate data on whereabouts of the WP. So We could avoid them at every turn We take. All of this was fun as hell with WP chasing you, They cleared our tunnels, our hideouts, And I kept giving them false information, and acted like the guy who can never shut up and pretending to be giving out important information 24/7. Misleading them at all times. I think they kinda figured out I was full of shit at one point but how would I know. It did bite me in the ass later tho one day where I got a bit risky and tried to snitch the 0,0 SirCrowley logged in directly in front of me 7 blocks away. I tried to sneak away and run but He eventually caught up to me while riding a minecart. I was pearled by Crowley, and My bunker was found and raided. I thought it was the end, The beacons that We had acquired and and all that wealth now gone....... I thought I'd never get out this time because it was WP who busted me, So I basically just quit the server. ( I was to find out about almost 1 month later that they never found my hidden chest with a stack and a half diamond blocks, 13 stacks of silver, 4 stacks titanium, 3 stacks mercury, and all kinds of tiered shit + the beacons I thought I had lost ) It was hidden behind a lava fountain, I even sent my crew to go find it, twice, both they said they couldnt find it, So I thought they had found it or something, But when I showed up to look for it myself about a month later, It was there *Incompetency at it's best* One day I got a msg in discord saying that I've been freed again * third or fourth time at this point* So I logged back in, this time the former Leader of the USR ComradeNick harboured us and kept us hidden, aided us and nurtured us back to full strength. That's when We formed ISIS, Just because We wanted to switch names to fit what We were about to do next, Nuking cities with TNT. Funded by Zachattack with about 20 stacks of TNT. We set out to bomb Marienburg and Chanada, As We were contracted to do. We terrorized Chanada with our presence, We even built a bunker close to their towns so they would never find us. And stocked piled it with everything we had back then. We snitched up most of Chanada, To get a live feedback on who was tracking us, So we could do hit and runs. We had minor success because they defended their cities pretty well, after awhile We decided to dump half of the TNT on Veria and other random places that tried to pearl us. Then just go into hiding again. At this point, The only guy I had left to work with was Faecous, Most had quit or assimilated themselves into other nations and became well respected players ( Which gave us even more power, We had insiders everywhere basically at this point, Even WeePee ) We started building some infrastructure / AKA tunnels and railways to get to places easier and also to get home faster from going around terrorizing people. One day, I had a talk with AdminCrimes on discord, He spent a hour or 2 talking about his past experiences on the server, Telling me that raiding never pays off in the long run, especially when vaults gets bigger. And if you only had 1 guy left, Who's gonna break you out? And with Your reputation, Who's gonna care to break you out? I'd be left to rot in the end if I didn't have any backing. About a day after that I decided to contact Mount Augusta *My first legit contact with another nation that doesn't involve getting paid to raid people* They were just about to elect their new Mayor. So I listened in and learned a bit more about the political side of the server, With someone from MTA mentioning that Your reputation is stronger than any craftable armor in the game. I took that to heart. I asked if I could join but was quickly denied because of obvious reasons. So about a day later, I decided to cook up a plan to rid myself of my past and to truly show people I could change. By doing advertisements for towns and that way build my ruined reputation back to a ok state. I attempted to record in TG ( In Chanada ) with Faecous coming along with me to the town, After about 40 minutes or so, Sarahsbum showed up and chased us away, Faecous didn't have a horse so He couldnt run and had to log off. I had placed a few snitches in TG before so I tried to notify Faecous on how far Sarahsbum was from his log location. I misread a snitch info and told Fae to log back on. He got pearled. I was left alone and had to carry on on my own. This is what I managed to record before Faecous got pearled https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y1Qr8pOWoFI I had to leave Faecous to rot away in the Chanadian dungeon for almost 3 weeks before a massive incident that later occurred that gave me a opportunity to bargain for his freedom in exchange for his aid in Chanada, We now know of this incident as the gasing of Polynesia / The invasion of Polynesia. I decided that it was to risky to record in Chanada cause the risk of getting pearled was too high, So I decided to go down to Mount Augusta, Cause I knew they were a peaceful group of people and would never attempt to kill me, I promised them a ad video for their town, And started recording away. This was the result of that https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9ErxDB4KqX4 I got positive feedback, People started to have faith in me and believed in what I was trying to do. I later went to Persia because they had a beautiful looking city and gave them their own video as well ☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xo5E2PHsM_U Slowly but surely through my crafts I started to turn things around, People could see I was actually trying to turn my badly tarnished name around. The same day as the Mount Augustan video was released I got an invitation from Chanada to come and make a video there. As naive as I was, I showed up, Recorded a bunch, They were super friendly with me. And then this happened https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f8qwyAabeuI Sarahsbum did promise to pearl me a week before, And He did fulfill his promise in the end. I was pearled at the ending shot, Which is kinda poetic. They put me in a chest somewhere in the castle, Not even a vault, I didn't have anyone to break me out this time because everyone else had already settled down in other nations or have quitted. So I did what I could in My situation, And just went with it. I talked to the Chanadian's on a daily basis through mumble, They didn't like me at first, But slowly they saw me as just a normal guy trying to have fun, And I became very connected by them and even respected. I meme'd a lot and also attempted to start a nation in the end which the Chanadians funded with materials. Great times https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=STrQMjQa_Bo I even tried to chase away people who tried to farm pearls at that time. Basically people who did not respect my claim like this guy https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4Khtw-Ex0Aw I later on released the video of Polynesia which I had crafted with care https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SyZ5tU4d0GY As time went on, The Chanadians and me started to formulate a idea to make a video of my trial. At this point we had become good friends and they didn't wanna keep me pearled anymore. So We made the trial happen. A lot of people showed up to the trial, Including a few Mount Augustan that attended in the mumble channel My E-lawyer was Njordimir, From MTA. This is the result of that trial , PRE-TRIAL https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UBeW1HUTKeQ The trial itself + the aftermath : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dUl_mmSMNXc&feature=youtu.be&t=1s I became so well embedded within their gang that I decided to stay with them. And ran under the Chanadian banner after I was released. And was acting diplomat for them. At this point I was pretty ok with how things turned out, Shit was ok, Time to get Devoted. I decided to move to Mt athos under the Chanadian banner to improve relationships between them. And started to record a video for Mt athos. Then one fateful day, Poortea showed up on my radar, I decided to pretend to be afk. To see what He would do. This happened https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KwmTqSdG5DM&t In short, He killed me and started a bit of a mess now that I finally have some backing and a reputation behind me. WP started to act super abusive and killed me at every chance they had just to disrupt what I was doing as seen in this video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4icyppLJH4M At this point Exile pearl had become a thing so there wasn't much they could do to stop me from making vids. They even cried in discord about not being able to do anything to me http://imgur.com/a/cEsrm Which is still funny af to this day to read. I continued on and finally managed to complete the video for Mt Athos https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gw910ykGaJg&t I eventually got evicted off Mt athos thanks to WeePee being douches and forced me off Athos by convincing the owner of athos to evict me. I decided to move into Volgenburg directly north of Athos to make a video for them as well, But the harassment did not stop, This in turn caused Volgenburg to lash out on Weepee on discord, Criticising them for their actions / for being abusive, and also for not recognising their laws and authority. WeePee at this point just didn't care if Volgenburg said to leave me alone. Cause they can't do much to stop them either. This in turn gave me a idea, If Volgenburg went through so much trouble for me, What if I could gain more support from other nations as well? Reputation is stronger than armor right? I decided to go on a crusade to bring as much bad PR to WeePee as possible, And get more support from various other nations by being more politically involved and helping nations out with minor issues and funding some with resources and free stuff. This slowly in turn started to give me more say in matters and also gave me more control over WeePee's reputation, Cause wherever I went, Wp would follow, And where Wp followed, they would step over people trying to defend me, This started to affect WeePee's reputation as a whole for being super abusive and aggressive. Around this time, Chanada had gotten into quite a mess and Polynesia got completely nuked and it's whole population pretty much died from the invasion of WeePee. It was around that same time when Chanada was invaded that I had come in contact with Veritas, I knew nothing about their history, But they were my only shot at taking down WeePee. This event gave me even more motivation to take WeePee down and avenge My fallen comrades. At this point I had secured a secret deal with Volgenburg, To give me snitch access and amongst other things to fight WeePee with. I started going around Devoted and talked to major nation leaders for backup in a planned war to take WeePee down. Most nations declined because WeePee was their only source of security, Every nation relied on WeePee. One conversation I will surely remember was with Xurksice, The Leader of Persia at the time. Who pretty was pretty much convinced that their side would win, His arrogance in that conversation came to haunt him later in what now become known as the Solarian invasion of Persia, In which He was overthrown and replaced by Me, Saren_Solaris, How poetic. But let's continue on with My story. So at this point, Veritas was the only major nation left, I decided to put my all into funding them. They didn't trust me at first but them prot sets + stacks of diamonds that I handed them don't lie. I even called back My previously retired raiding crew to raid and to feed me with items so I could turn them into sets of prots and swords which I named Justice for Saren, Can be seen here http://imgur.com/a/sBL2J Chanada personally came back just to grind exp from spawners and mined diamonds just to help out in the cause and avenge their fallen comrades. I had donated Stampedechive's tiered materials which was enough to make a vault factory to Veritas, Before asking Stampede, So I still owe him that, Sorry Stamp. This whole massive effort took almost a month in total. We pumped out so many gear sets and We kept nothing to ourselves. Veritas got the very last drops of diamonds that we had. This video pretty much sums it all up in a memeish way https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8RPv-4dCS00 After the war was over and our side made the greatest comeback of all time, I decided to march into Persia to personally dethrone the now ex-Leader of Persia , Xurksice and remove his associates from a position of power. From being completely alone after losing my mate to Chanada, To this point, I think I did pretty ok. The countless hours I spent just talking to other nations to build close ties with them. Wew fuck that, Never again. Creds to everyone who has helped me out in this journey, Veritas, Chanada, USR, Mount Augusta and countless players who rode this out with me to the end. WeePee dead, Fucking worth it. Gg boy's and girls. The rest of the history that can be found in the subreddit. I'm to tired to continue writing lmao It's been like over 2 hours now, Stop calling me just a Raider. Raider's are vaulted, Like WeePee, I'm not. Rekt.